This invention relates generally to a device for the prevention of contamination and deformation of toothbrush bristles.
The toothbrush has become an increasingly important oral hygiene tool for the prevention of diseases of the gums and teeth. However, despite their importance, the toothbrushes currently available can expose the user to the possibility of disease and unsanitary conditions. This exposure arises from storage of the toothbrush in rack style holders. The rack style holder typically has a cutout which receives the toothbrush handle. The lengths of the toothbrush bristles however are too large to pass through the cutout, and consequently the toothbrush is supported in the rack style holder by its bristles. The surfaces of the holder can be unclean, and the bristles of the toothbrush become contaminated from contact with the unclean surfaces of rack style holders. Subsequent use of the toothbrush may unknowingly transmit the contamination to the user.
In addition to contamination, the bristles are also deformed over time due to supporting the weight of the toothbrush in this style of toothbrush holder. The bristle deformation leads to a lessening of the general effectiveness of the toothbrush as a dental hygiene tool, and a shorter useful life for the toothbrush.
A toothbrush is routinely taken along on trips so that oral hygiene can be continued while away from home. During travel, the toothbrush is usually protected by a travel container. To conserve space, the travel container closely conforms to the external shape of the toothbrush. Once at the destination, the toothbrush is removed from the travel container and stored, often in a rack style holder, with a resulting exposure to unknown and possibly unsanitary conditions.